Soul Eater New Generation
by MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan
Summary: Mina just wanted to write that was her dream. But what happens when she finds out she's a weapon and her moms a WITCH! And when she finds the sons of her idol, Maka Albarn! this is going to be fun all the action she could want in her boring life! Please review. PM me any OCs you want ok?
1. Chapter 1

_Dreams... Huh. I have never figured out why humans have "dreams" Humans say "Dreams" can be happy, can be sad, can be scary. I've never had a... "Dream" until... I met him. The day I fell in love with a human. I am a Grigori angel but as you humans call "watcher" or a "guardian".I saw him grow, fall in love, get married and have children. One day when he was supposed to die in a car accident, I saved him. I just couldn't let him die I just loved him too much. By doing that I changed the events around it. The one who was supposed to live died. But the human I love lived a long happy life so I regret nothing. But creator and the other angels were blowing a fuse. They locked me up in the iron maiden are rose vines that wrap around an angel body and wings (which are very sensitive.) and constricts them with there iron like thorns. My sentence was for 20,000 years. It was painful but I dealt with it. Just like I was told. But now 20,001 years later my love has been reborn. My name is Maka Albarn and I am running away from heaven._

"SHABOOM" I yelled. That was the first chapter of my book One Dream Out of a Thousand. I am so so happy! Maka Albarn is my idol! Ohh man! I've got school in 2 hours! Oh well! Any way I have a performance to do. 'A Performance you say what do you mean?' Well thanks for asking random person in my head. I can play Cello, Violin, Viola, Flute and Clarinet. No, no I am not an over achiever I just love those instruments and I practice in public. I am a HORRIBLE singer.

I'm in the DWMAs REG division for students who don't want or can't be a weapon or a meister... Ok at the park I played Prelude Batch Cello Suite No.1 in G Major (**Best Cello song EVER**) then Clarinet Poka for obviously Clarinet(**Kawaii melody**), Ave Maria then Sicilienne on Violin I need to practice that, Partita in A Minor by Batch on my Flute(**that song moves my soul**) on my Viola I played Traumerei (Dreaming) in F major from "Kinderszenen". Ahh happiness! Oh man! School! I'm late!

I'm Minako Yumera

Age:15

Gender:Female. Duh!

Height :161 cm (5'2.8_, roughly 5'3_)

Blood type: AB

Chinese Zodiac:Snake

European Zodiac:Gemini.

So that's all you need to know. He-he. I was late... Well Sensei said were having new students. Yea, Yea. Don't care. Yada yada yada blah blah blah. And there boys YUCK! There were two boys one was Sen Shimizu the other was Sho Corda. They were transferring into THIS class yep I definitely won't make it out the door without being attacked by fangirls.

Sho was about 158cm.

He has blond hair that is parted on the right, and he keeps the bangs out of his eyes with red bobby pins. His eyes are blue they have purple in the middle. His ears are also pierced. He also wears black nail polish on his finger is probably the most uniquely dressed character in the shcool. He wears a hat most of the time to make himself look is also described as a "stylish" person. Yea, I can't wait to to go home.

Sen has blond curly hair and dark green eyes. He is very drowsy all the time and often seems confused or in a daze. Sen speaks slowly and politely, in a quiet voice, and can be found sleeping anywhere, anytime. because of this many people gave him the title of "Sleeping Beauty" from his handsome face and drowsy manner. He isn't so bad... But still I'm definitely gonna get attacked by fangirls

"Do you play any instruments?" I asked. What? Am I not allowed to be curious?

"Yea I play violin." Sho said.

"I play Cello." Sen answered quietly. Hmmm... I might like this kids after all... Well that what I thought until...

"Boy, whats your name." What what! Back the truck up! Boy! I'm a tomboy not an actual boy! Im wearing a blue vest over two shirts, one white and short sleeved, one purple and long sleeved. On my head is a beanie with two small, blue wings, blue fingerless gloves are on his hands and around his neck are black headphones. I wears blue cargo pants, knee pads, and black knee-high converse with blue wings on them. Need I say I love blue.

"Mina, yea... I'm a girl." His eyes widened then he laughed.

"Y-your kiddin right" he said between gasps. I shook my head. Yea he will defiantly pay.

Sho Pov

I can not believe HE IS A SHE. Yikes... I'm dead.

**-line-**

******Please review for a shout out. Flames welcome. Sorry it's short**


	2. IMPORTANT

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**READ:**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**


End file.
